Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper 'is the main protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. A descendant from a long line of master thieves, Sly is the founder of the Cooper Gang and was hunted by Inspector Carmelita Foxthroughout the first trilogy. It is unknown whether Carmelita hunts Sly in any part of ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Biography Early life Sly was born into the lineage of the Cooper Clan under the tutelage of his father. Sly grew up learning about his family's history as master thieves and was to follow in his father's footsteps and inherit their legendary legacy, theThievius Raccoonus, once he turned 8. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminalsknown as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper residence. Try as he might, his father failed to defend himself and his son from the brutes and was killed. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house searching for the book, Sly helplessly watching them while hiding inside the closet. Finding it, they tore out its pages and split it among themselves before leaving, stealing everything from the younger Cooper. Sly, without parents, ended up in an an orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. Sly was determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to his namesake. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Beginning of the End The third adventure, portrayed in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, took place roughly a year after Sly 2: Band of Thieves and the Klaww Gang affair. Replacing Clockwerk, Sly's main enemy was now Dr. M, a mandrill scientist who was currently attempting to claim the Cooper family vault for himself on a far off island. During the initial stages of the operation, Sly was captured by one of Dr. M's monsters and was being crushed to death. As Sly felt his last moments were imminent, he had a flashback recounting how he and the gang gained four more allies in the lead-up to the heist on the island. The Cooper Gang Grows Sly and Bentley first re-recruited Murray, who left them after blaming himself for Bentley's paralysis and went on a spirit journey to find inner peace with himself. Sly felt that Murray was too much of an asset and friend, and set out to Venice with Bentley to find him. Murray agreed to re-join only if "the black water ran pure." This "black water" was the pollution of the water around the city with tar, caused by crime lord Don Octavio. Sly and Bentley foiled Octavio's plan and had him put away in the process. With his Guru's request fulfilled, Murray re-joined the gang. Sly next went after Murray's teacher, The Guru, who the gang acquired the services of after saving his home from excavation workers and a cursed mask in Australia. Their new RC expert, Penelope (who later becomes Bentley's love interest), was recruited to the gang after they defeated her in an aerial racing competition called ACES inHolland. They also managed to employ the former Fiendish Five member Panda King on their side as a demolitions expert after rescuing his daughter from a forced marriage by the ruthless General Tsao high in theKunlun Mountains. Finally, they recruited former Klaww Gang member Dimitri as an underwater operations expert after recovering his grandfather's old diving equipment from pirate Captain LeFwee off the coast of Blood Bath Bay. Back to the present As the flashback ended, Sly mentally begged for the pain to stop, but was saved from death by the rest of the gang and Carmelita. Sly recovered from his injuries after copious bed rest, and the group managed to gain access to the Cooper vault. As the vault was meant for Coopers only, Sly went inside alone while Murray and Bentley guarded the entrance. Sly overcame many challenges based on the Cooper family's thieving abilities, with each test built by one of Sly's ancestors. Sly even learned a new skill to slide along lasers in a chamber built by his late father. At the heart of the vault, Sly was confronted by the evil Dr. M, who had followed him inside. It was revealed that Dr. M was actually a member of the old Cooper Gang with Sly's Father and Jim McSweeny and the mandrill considered himself to be a tool to Sly's father at best. This sparked something inside Dr. M that made him think that all Coopers were the same. Sly objected, vehemently maintaining that he was not his father. The ensuing battle led to the vault's collapse, and Carmelita arrived to arrest both Sly and Dr. M. The doctor fired a laser blast at Fox, but Sly jumped in front of it and took the blast himself. Carmelita defeated Dr. M and went to help Sly. As Sly came around, she discovered that he had (fake) amnesia, and had no memory of who he was or what his occupation was. When he asked her, she lied and claimed he was her partner, "Constable Cooper". Believing her words, Sly and Carmelita escaped the vault, leaving Dr. M to his fate as it collapsed on him. The gang looked for Sly but to no avail, however before going off with Carmelita he managed to leave them with some of the Cooper treasure, his signature pouch, and his cane. The Cooper Gang then went their separate ways, with Murray becoming a racing driver, Bentley hoping to build a time machine with Penelope, and Sly beginning a new chapter of his life with Carmelita. The game ends with Bentley spying on the Sly and Carmelita with his Binocucom. He caught a glimpse of Sly glancing back at him with a wink. Bentley remarked on Sly's sneakiness with a closing remark: "That sneaky devil!" ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120402173328/sly/images/2/2d/Sly42.pngIn Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Sly's appearance has slightly changed. With the exception of looking a little older and more mature, Sly now wears a red backpack like he did in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, and the red pouch on his leg has been replaced by a brown pouch. He also seems to be holding his cane higher up, closer to the hook. His belt buckle also has gold trim around the Cooper symbol. Personality Sly Cooper is, as the first game describes him, a "cunning, devious, Thievius Raccoonus." He uses his wit, his courage, and his skills to pull off jobs, and he usually has a sarcastic remark in hand. However, he remains loyal and dedicated to his friends; especially Bentley and Murray, his two close friends since childhood, and Carmelita Fox, his love interest. Deep inside that demeanor he holds, it's possible he's a bit lonely, as he said that he misses his father at one point in the Comics. But he never dwells in the past, and stays in the present, to seek for his next adventure. Abilities Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook at the top. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly awesome agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. Appearances *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus *Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *The Adventures of Sly Cooper *PlayStation Move Heroes *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Sly Cooper bears a striking resemblance to Jojo the Raccoon from Sucker Punch's first title Rocket: Robot on Wheels. This is ironic, since Sly's nemesis, Clockwerk, is a giant '''robotic '''owl, and Rocket, a '''robot, was the protagonist of Rocket: Robot on Wheels, while Jojo the Raccoon was the villain. *In the Japanese versions of the games, he is dubbed by Tomokazu Seki, who was also seiyuu in G Gundam, as Domon Kasshu. *Sly's signature color is blue. Unlike Bentley and Murray, it is not based off his skin (or rather his fur) but off his attire. *Sly's mask seems to actually be a real mask, as opposed to real raccoons, which have a fur pattern, looking like masks. *Concepts shown in a "making of" movie in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus show that Sly's early designs ranged from him wearing nothing more than his hat and shoes to even being chubby. *Sly Cooper won "Best New Character" at the Game Developer's Conference for 2002 and the Best Stealth Character by DragonAx for 2011. *He is of English, Scottish, Middle Eastern and Japanese decent, based on his ancestry. *Sucker Punch originally planned Sly's name to be JT, not Sly, accompanied with a different voice actor. This can be found in in the " The Evolution of Sly" bonus video on Sly 3. *It is revealed that Sly,Bentley and Murray can't swim. This is because they never learned how to when they were in the orphanage. In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, you can get a page from the Thievius Raccoonus that lets you recover from falling into water. This does not carry over to the other games.